


Art for "Like Snowflakes in the Air"

by aravendown



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Flashbacks, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravendown/pseuds/aravendown
Summary: Eliot Waugh is a disgruntled Brakebills department store employee who's given up on his dreams of a professional singing career. Quentin Coldwater is a teacher at a local Manhattan school who's just moved into Eliot's apartment building and is still recovering from the death of his father. When Brakebills decides to host a charity gala for teachers, Eliot and Quentin are thrust together to plan the gala.None of this is made any easier by the fact that Eliot's "guardian angel" Charlton has chosen this exact moment to show up and tell him all about how he's been living his life wrong.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for "Like Snowflakes in the Air"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like snowflakes in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800980) by [aravendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravendown/pseuds/aravendown), [foxwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwatson/pseuds/foxwatson). 



> I've had so much fun working on these arts for the Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza challenge and I'm super lucky to have had an amazing, talented partner, foxwatson here on AO3 (filloryandfurthest on Tumblr), who guided me through the challenge and wrote this beautiful fic.  
> Go check out their work!

  



End file.
